makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Robomania
Robomania is the 2nd episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop Plot Sun Hi ponders going solo with her career. Meanwhile, Jodi's internship leads to friction with Caleb; and Corki makes Chip more flashy. Full Summary We start off with Sun Hi and Corki walking down the hallway with Chip giving advice to Sun Hi about how to attract more fans. Jared approaches and tells about the many, impressive, awesome Think Fest projects there are and it worries Corki a bit. Jodi and are at the shop talking how about different they do things. claims Jodi is too serious and is chilled and relaxed because of "the vibe". Linc approaches Sun Hi and complimenting her about her music, singing, and dancing. He tells her that she is missing something....him. Linc claims Sun Hi needs him to be her frontman of the band. Corki and Jared are in the science lab seeing all the Think Fest projects. Corki starts to worry about the competition and Jared advised her to make Chip more flashy. Sun Hi continues on with the band auditions once again, but no avail. Sun Hi gets upset and outraged saying that there is no talent and star like her at Mackendrick Prep and no one can live up to her "impossible expectations" and closes off auditions. Jodi and Caleb bump into each other in the hallway. Jodi talks to Caleb about her situation and how stressful the internship is. She said that by the end of the week Hye Jung either fires Alex or Jodi to see who gets to stay as the intern. Caleb felt bad for Jodi and wanted to talk it out, so he asked have a date with him the next day. Jodi agreed (sorta). asks Jared on how to make Chip flashier, but Jared told her she has to go bigger. After a few adjustments, Corki asked Jodi if she liked the new Chip with flashing strobe lights, but Jodi liked the way Chip was before because he was the perfect dream boy. Sun Hi comes into the room saying her band member search isn't going well, so she decided to do a solo career. It was the middle of and Sun Hi's phone start blowing up and support from her fans about her starting a solo career and she starts freaking out when a video of her outraging at the auditions earlier goes viral. Jodi was at the shop and gets a call from asking her if she had plans with Caleb, but she claims they didn't plan on anything while Caleb was in the room with Corki dressed nicely, holding flowers, chocolate, and a teddy bear ready to go. Corki hands the phone to Caleb and Jodi apologizes for forgetting. Caleb "brushes it off" and leaves. Sun Hi was advising and handing flyers to people about her solo performance at RyRi, but people and her fans are mad and ignoring her. Caleb ends up hurt and avoids Jodi while the group was at the Think Fest announcement talking about the qualifiers. During the announcement, Sun Hi interrupts and apologizes for her mistake and claiming she was to wrong to talk about people's talent like that and hoped for people to show up to her performance. Later in the day, Corki is treating Jared because he ran into a locker. Chip was also present and tells that he made a mistake tells her that he liked the way he was before. Corki agreed is going to make him smarter again. Jodi finds Caleb and asks him if he wants to go on a date. Caleb agrees if she is not busy. She tells Caleb that yes, the internship is taking over her, but she wants to spend time with Caleb as well. They both start their date and Caleb ask if she wants to go see Sun Hi perform. Alex walks in a tells Jodi that Hye Jung needs them at the store urgently. Jodi kisses Caleb and leaves with Alex. The sky turns dark and only one person decide to show up to Sun Hi's performance, but Linc shows up helping her and bought a whole crowd to RyRi. Sun Hi' got changed and performed. When she finished, she sees Linc appearing on stage and asked what was he doing. Linc told her he is playing telling her she was the opening act and starts playing his guitar. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan Recurring Cast *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Taveeta Szymanowicz as Valerie Graves *Matt Baram as Mr. Stark *Karen Holness as Ms. Diona Gallery Trivia * This is the first episode where we see Alex and Caleb introducing to each other. * This is Valerie's first appearance in Season 2. Songs Featured * Walk That Walk (premiere) * Music's All I Got (premiere) Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5UlqIMyt94 References Category:Episodes Category:2016 airing Category:2016 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Over 2 million viewers